Black Sailor
by RanulfFlambard4
Summary: Daring the Time Streams to seek the Hope Diamond, the Sailor Scouts are torn apart and thrown on the mercy of Sebastian, Grell, Ash and their cohorts. Suddenly lost in a darker world, hope may be the last thing they can find.
1. Her Butler, Time Travelling

"The what now?" Serena hadn't really been listening to anything her loyal cat Luna had to say, but she sounded kind of worried.

"The Hope Diamond! A very important item, and one that could make the Sailor Scouts more powerful!"

Serena shrugged, "Does Ami have it?"

Luna glared at her young mistress who was doodling aimlessly in a notepad. "Serena. I told you, the Hope Diamond was lost in history."

"May be we could find it in the museum!" Serena remembered a new clothes shop had opened next to it, and she could use this as an excuse to go...

"Exactly Serena!"

"Huh?" This never happened! Had she actually got something right?!

"Well Serena. There's a magic stone there, said to have the powers of time travel. I think that the Imperium silver crystal might open that gate."

"Great!" Serena leapt up, "Let's go."

Luna frowned, "You're very eager... What's the sudden change in attitude?"

"Oh nothing!" Serena smiled innocently.

"Well, call the other Sailor Scouts! Meet at the steps of the museum!"

xxx

"But Luna!" Serena kicked her feet, "I'm here early for once and you won't let me go in that tiny little shop?"

"That "tiny little shop", Serena will take you four hours to get round! No!"

Serena swung her legs sadly. "Fine."

"Hey! Serena!" Lita's voice drifted over to her.

"Hey Lita! What's up?"

Lita gestured behind her, "The others are just on their way. We found each other at the bus stop."

"Oh." Serena smiled, a little peeved. She always managed to miss out on this kind of thing.

The other Sailor Scouts, dressed normally ran up and smiled.

"How's it going?" Mina gave Serena a hand up.

"Ok! Who fancies going in the new clothes shop!"

"Wait." Raye put her hands on her hips. "I thought we had important scout business!"

"Yes we do." Luna stepped forward, "You are going to retrieve the Hope Diamond."

"Hope Diamond? What's that?" Lita folded her arms.

"Well," Artemis stepped out from behind Mina's feet, "It was a diamond Queen Serenity's opponents used. They used it to lure people to them. How knows what would happen if the Negaverse got hold of it..."

"It's just a silly diamond! And if it's lost in history who's gonna find it?" Serena leant back against the wall.

"We are, before the Negaverse does!" Ami stepped forward decidedly.

The other sailor scouts nodded.

"Excellent. Go to the stone of Arkunadin, and use the crystal to open its powers! It will take you to where you need to go."

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Mina looked to the two cats.

"'Fraid not." Artamis sighed, "We need to discuss what can be done with the Hope Diamond when it's retrieved."

Mina nodded, "See you soon then."

The girls made their way in to the museum, and down in to the Ancient Egypt section.

"So does this mean we're going to Egypt?" Serena pondered.

"I don't know." Ami said, "The Hope Diamond could have fallen anywhere in to the past!"

"Well, we'll find it." Raye smiled, "If _someone_ doesn't get distracted by the gift shop..."

"Hey!" Serena glared at her, "I was only looking!"

The girls reached the stone eventually and looked around.

"Should we transform?" Lita whispered.

"Probably best." Raye looked about more, "We don't know where we might land."

"What? Right here!" Serena stared, "What if there's CCTV footage?!"

"She has a point..." Lita bit her lip.

"Let's just do it." Ami said decidedly, "If there is CCTV, then they're going to see a portal to a different time anyway!"

"Fine... Moon Prism Power!" Serena raised her hand aloft and began to transform, her friends following her lead.

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

And soon, the five Sailor Scouts stood in front of the huge stone tablet.

"All right." Serena took the wand out from her bag, "Silver Impirium Crystal! Take us to the Hope Diamond!"

All at once, the tablet glowed a dark blue shine, and a great light began to open up in front of them. Serena stepped back a little, "We have to go... in there?"

"Yes." Sailor Mercury stood strong, "Everybody hold hands. This is taking us to a time, not a specific place."

"Wait... has anyone thought how we're gonna get baaaaaaaa... WOAH!" Sailor Moon was dragged in to the light by her four friends leaping in together.

As the final boot vanished through, the light closed up behind them like nothing had happened. The people continued round the museum. They had seen nothing.

The four friends flew through the time streams, holding on to one another as best they could.

"I can't keep my grip!" Lita shouted.

"TRY!" Raye looked to Ami.

"Raye... I just... can't!" Ami flew off in a different direction.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Serena wailed.

"I'm going after Ami!" Raye yelled, "You guys stay together!" Before anyone could protest, Raye was gone.

As Serena looked to her side, a violent force yanked Mina away from her, "Mina!"

"Stay with Lita, Serena!"

But the final two girl were separated, flung down different time streams.

xxx

Raye blinked her eyes open. _Where am I?_

"Well! Aren't you a pretty little thing!"

Raye shook her head at the sound of the sharp shrill voice.

"All in Red, though I must say, the white dulls it down a bit..."

She started to spasm, trying to get up, when a black gloved hand floated in front of her.

"Need a hand, pretty one?"

Raye took the hand and stood up, blinking at what she saw in front of her. The man... woman... person... was draped in a brilliant red coat, with sharp red and black shoes and a smart waistcoat.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?"

She just blinked at him.

"No? May be I'll start, my name's Grell. Grell Sutcliff. Is your name by any chance Scarlett?"

"No... I'm Raye... I mean..." She tried to stand firm, "I am Sailor Mars!"

"Raye Mars, ey?" Grell chuckled, "That's nice. You know, you'd look stunning with red hair, although it being black sets your skirt off nicely."

"I'm sorry..." Raye pushed her hair back of her face slightly, "Are you a man?"

Grell sighed and lifted his hand to his head, "This again? Is it my tone of voice or the way I dress? Biologically, I'm a man. But that doesn't stop me being the gorgeous woman I know I am." He flicked his hair back and stuck his tongue out slightly at the side.

Raye nodded, "And secondly, are you from the Negaverse?"

"The what now?" Grell looked over his shining red glasses a little non plussed.

"Don't play dumb with me! You look exactly like the sort of scum they send to attack our planet!" She was becoming more fired up now.

"SCUM?! How dare you, I'll have you know scum don't wield THESE!" Grell reached out and pulled the huge mechanical chainsaw out from behind a bush.

Raye stepped backwards, "A chainsaw?!"

Grell paused, "Eh?"

"It's... a chainsaw."

"No." Grell lifted it and revved it a little, "It's a death scythe."

"You are from the Negaverse! Chainsaws don't exist in Victorian England!" Raye leapt in to action, "Mars, fire... IGNITE!" The flames spat out of her fingers and straight towards Grell.

"The HELL?!" Grell threw himself out the way and rolled across the grass, before looking up and grinning a sharp, toothy grin, "My, you're good."

Raye stopped, "What?"

"Listen, my little dear, I've never heard of this Megaspurce or whatever you call it, but you look like fun. How's about you try and give me a hand, hmm?"

Raye eased herself a little, "Where are you from? With those teeth you don't look Human."

Grell giggled, "I'm a reaper."

Raye's eyes widened, "As in, _the_ Grim Reaper?"

"No. If there was only one that would probably be the undertaker." He gave a wistful sigh, "No, I'm just one of them."

Raye measured her situation, she was in a strange land, with no idea where her friends were, and no chance of getting anywhere without help... "All right, Grell. I'll help you if you help me."

"Oh goody! This will be fun, now let's see." Grell drew out a small book from his back pocket, "Hmm. Now here it is. We have an anomaly on the to die list. Her name's Mina Aino. Ever heard of her?"


	2. Her Butler, Meeting Reapers

"What..." Raye stepped backwards, a little dizzy, "To die list?"

"Yes..." Grell traced his finger along the notes. "She turned up rather unexpectedly, and when we had a look at her records... well... only the back pages of the book were filled, for a time we're not even in."

Raye stared, "Mina's going to die?"

"Friend of yours?" Grell snapped the book shut and returned it to his pocket.

"Yes..." She whispered... "And there's no chance you misread that... that's her name alright..."

Grell looked up, "Well, it's not for a good few days yet. We've got plenty of time to find her."

Raye took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, we'll find her alright."

Grell yawned, "So, how does she know an angel? You're not an angel yourself are you?"

Raye blushed a little, "No. I'm no angel. I'm a Sailor Scout."

"You may as well tell me your a gonk, I have no idea what one of those is." He straightened out his waistcoat.

She sighed, "I'm princess of Mars. I'm sworn to protect the world from evil. I'm... I'm a sailor scout."

Grell laughed, "You'll have a hard job on your hands here!"

"And why's that?"

"The distinction between good and evil is... hazy." Grell smiled, "But enough about that." He linked her arm, "Let's go and find your little friend, eh?"

xxx

Grell walked swinging his hips rather, something Raye found rather endearing. They must have looked ever such an odd pair walking around like that, she thought.

"Erm... Grell... listen."

"Hmm?" Grell looked at her.

"I... I wasn't really supposed to tell you my name's Raye."

Grell frowned, "Eh?"

"I forgot I was dressed like this. I'm meant to be called Sailor Mars."

Grell raised his eyebrows, "Hello, Sailor!"

"No, no, no!" Raye unlinked his arm, it was harder for them to walk like that. "As I told you, I'm the princess of Mars!"

"I'm a grim reaper!"

Raye stared at him, "Yeah..."

"I reap the souls of the dying. I evaluate whether or not that person deserves death."

He had turned the whole conversation completely on its head, just to suit him, "Surely no one deserves to die!"

"On the contrary." Grell's sharp teeth glinted in his smile, "Surely no human deserves to live?"

Raye stared, "I'm human!"

"Ish." Grell shrugged and began to walk again, his death scythe resting over his shoulder. "Really, you're Martian."

Raye looked confused before running after him. "What do you mean?"

"If you're the princess of Mars, you're not Human are you?" Grell laughed.

Raye narrowed her eyes, "Well if you were born a man, you're not really a woman are you?" This wasn't so much of a question as a challenge. Grell stopped and glared at her.

"Touché." He smiled thinly, "Alright. If you say your human, you're human, but you're the first human I know to shoot fireballs from your fingers. So well done on that one!"

Raye was getting more and more annoyed. She just folded her arms and followed him.

She had to save Mina.

"How long will it take to find her?" Raye ran a little to catch him up.

"Not too sure. May be we can call in on Bassy on the way... mmmm..." Grell suddenly snapped out of his dream, "BUT DON'T YOU DARE GET ANY IDEAS! Bassy's MINE! You hear me?"

Raye stood there a little startled, "Sure... Don't you worry. I'll stay well clear of your Bassy..."

Grell snarled a little, "On second thought, let's just find your friend... Can't risk him falling for some little girl."

Raye smiled wickedly, "Wow. Someone's insecure."

Grell swung his hair round and walked off with his nose in the air. Raye just smiled, she was used to dealing with divas.

xxx

"The Library of Cinematic Records." Ami looked up and read the sign aloud, "Well, may be my friends will be in here. It's a library. That means it's a public building where anyone should be allowed..." She pushed the heavy oak doors open and shrieked. She ducked to the side, rolling out the way of the pruner that shot directly past her face. Scratching her skin slightly.

"Oh." the weapon shot back on to the stick, "Terribly sorry. You probably shouldn't come to places you're not welcome."

Ami crouched on the floor, breathing heavily from her close encounter with death, "Not... welcome?"

"Yes not welcome. You're not a grim reaper are you? You don't wear glasses." The man shifted his own glasses with the pruner's blade.

"No... but..." Ami stood fast remembering her mission, "Are you in possession of the Hope Diamond?" She demanded.

"No."

Ami was taken aback by the sudden response,

"Nor does it concern us."

"It would do if it were to fall in to the hands of the Negaverse!" Ami put her hands on her hips, glaring fiercely at him.

The man smiled very slightly. It was barely visible. "I highly doubt that."

Ami sighed, "Well. I am Sailor Mercury."

"I'm sure that's lovely for you, but really, I must get on. I don't want to have to work overtime tonight." He lightly tapped his glasses.

"No, wait!" Ami gave chase. He was just some posh guy in a suit, she needed his help and he was going to give it to her! "You have to help me find my friends!"

"I'm not a baby sitter. I'm a reaper, and I'm on my break. If you waste it there'll be trouble. I need to do accounts."

"Accounts?" Ami's ears pricked up.

"Yes, miss Mercury. Accounts." He stopped and looked at her, "Care to give it a try? May be then you'll understand how hard my job is."

"I'd love to." Ami clasped her hands together, suddenly all thoughts of the Hope Diamond were gone.

The man raised one eyebrow slightly, "My name's William Spears. In this office. I'll give you an hour. Any longer and I'll get in trouble, but you might do a quarter of it by then."

Ami rushed past him, "Thank you, Mr Spears!"

Will frowned, and yet again, adjusted his glasses, "Ronald. Analyse what the hell she is. She's no Reaper... but she's divine whatever she is."

"I'd say!"

Will sighed, "Not like that..."

xxx

Will stomped back in in a huff, "Sorry I'm two hours later than I was meant to be. I got caught up in a debate. But never mind that, Ronald. What is she?"

Ronald Knox looked at the data in front of him, "Well... you won't like this."

"What?"

"She's a princess."

Will looked at him, "A princess."

"A princess! Look!" He thrust her record book in his face, "From Mercury. And the problem is... she's like the other one..."

"The one who we'd accidentally turned the book around on so their life went backwards?"

"No! Not that one, the Mina woman. The one you sent Grell after, only... she's not going to die. From what her records say she's really intelligent, and has technology far beyond anything I've ever seen."

Will dusted Ronald out of the way and stared down at the page, "Ami... so her name isn't Sailor Mercury..."

"Well, according to this... part of her is... and part of her isn't."

"Anyway..." Will licked his lips, "She might come in very handy..."

He pushed open the door to the office and smiled warmly, "Sorry I'm late."

"No worries." Ami smiled sweetly, her voice sweet, "I got your accounts all done and dusted, and I started on these statistics you left here. Oh, and I did the pay book too."

Will's smile faded to a stunned sort of shocked stare. "What?"

Ami smiled nervously, "Is that wrong?"

"It usually takes me a good week, but it took a little girl like you 2 hours?"

Ami laughed, "I enjoyed it!"

"Did you." Will did not intend it to be a question.

"I don't think I could work in a place like this forever though." She sighed and looked around the crowded walls, filled with books, and the untidy surfaces strewn with pens.

"No. You couldn't. Well... thank you... I suppose that saves me some overtime... but I doubt you had any idea what you just calculated."

Ami shook her head.

Will just smiled thinly, "Come this way. Ami."

Ami stared, _he knows my name?!_ Cautiously, she followed Will all the way through the library. He nodded solemnly to some people he past, and she noted the strange looks she got. She was the only person without glasses...

"Here." Will stood in front of a huge book case, "Your friend's record." One of the books on the shelf rattled slightly before flying off the shelf in to his hand. He flicked through the first few pages angrily, before turning to the back. "Her life begins at the back of this book. Care to explain."

Ami frowned, "Well, actually, I think I can." She took the book from Will and flipped to the back, "You see, Mina..." Ami paused, "It... doesn't say Mina was born... it's just blank pages."

Will shot her a glare and grabbed the book from her, "This was full just a moment ago... It said her whole life, just the wrong way round."

"Well, it's blank. Wait!" Ami grabbed the book from him, "Here!" She opened the book in the middle, where words were scribbling themselves neatly,

_And because Mina was so unclean, she saw the light, and knew where to go. She suddenly knew what would bring her happiness, how she could stand out, instead of being one of five girls. Mina watched as he lowered her in to the light._

"What is this?" Ami held the book in dismay.

"She's your friend, yes?"

"Of course! She's one of us, we need her!" She handed the book back.

"Then," Will smiled, "You're going to need to learn to use one of these in less than four hours." He threw her a death scythe exactly like his, "We've got trouble. Angel Trouble. Let's get to work. Oh... and let's visit Pops..."


	3. Her Butler, Most Suspicious

"SEBASTIAN!" The ladder Mey-Rin stood on began to wobble violently, "Woah... woAH... WOAH!" She came toppling down, books flying out of her hands and down to the floor. She completed the pile with a crash.

Finny came running in, "Mey-Rin! What's going on?"

"Ooh, dear... I dropped the books yes I did, the books the young master needed to study with! I thought Sebastian would catch me, but no he didn't!" Mey-Rin sat up on her knees shaking her head in despair.

"Oh." Finny frowned, "He's probably with that new house maid."

Mey-Rin looked up, suddenly, "New... house maid?"

Finny nodded.

"BWAAAA! Sebastian wants to replace me yes he does! Just because I'm not so well sighted!" Mey-Rin wept.

"Mey-Rin!" The solemn, stern voice echoed from the end of the corridor where Sebastian stood.

The two stood up right, almost to attention.

"We have a house maid to assist you in your chores Mey-Rin." He began to walk slowly along, smiling a little creepily, "This is Serena."

"A-a-a-a-a-asist?" Mey-Rin sniffed.

"Yes. Assist." Sebastian stepped out the way to reveal a young girl in a maids dress down to her ankles, and her hair in two long pig tails, not unlike Ciel's had been when he had to disguise himself as a maid. This young maid had two bun covers over the two buns that the pig tails started from.

"Hey..." Serena smiled a little awkwardly.

"She's got a funny accent!" Finny smiled, "But I'm pleased to meet you, my name's Finny."

"And I'm Mey-Rin."

"You think I've got a funny accent? Look at all you!" Serena laughed, smiling at Mey-Rin before noticing Sebastian's reddish brown eyes staring her down, "Ooooh... ok. Not funny, I guess."

"Now please, do get to work. Finny, water the flowers. Without drowning them this time, please."

"Yes, Sebastian!" Finny dashed off outside.

"And you two." Sebastian looked at the pile of books on the floor, "Tidy these up, and bring the young master the ones he requires."

Sebastian left, leaving the two girls together.

"So? Serena is it?"

"Yep!" Serena smiled happily. "That's me!"

Mey-Rin proceeded to pick the books up, "How did Sebastian find you?"

"He walked out of the front doors!" Serena smiled innocently, "You got all those books?"

"A hand would be nice, and what do you mean, 'he walked out the front doors'?"

Serena picked a book up and began to flick through it, "Well, I was just outside, dressed all posh..." _The luna pen couldn't have been more helpful! _"And he said I seemed perfect for the job, so here I am!"

"So what's it with you?" Mey-Rin began to warm to her, even going so far as to give her a smile.

"Huh?" Serena frowned, a little bemused.

"With me it's my eyes. My glasses stop me from killing though. That's why I wear them! Finny has super strength from lab testing, and Baldroy, well, he's ex military. What about you?"

Serena smiled trying not to give anything away. She thought about what she could say... _Yeah, I transform in to the moon princess when there's danger about and moon dust them!_ They would think she was crazy! "Oh... You know!" She laughed slightly, "I'm er... Just a regular house maid... Wait killing people?!"

Mey-Rin sweatdropped, "Oh my goodness! I didn't say nothing! Please, I thought Sebastian only hired us special people yes I did! Pretend I didn't say anything!" She picked up a few remaining books, "I've gotta see the young master yes I have!"

"Hey wait!" Serena held her hand out trying to stop her, "Come back!" She gave chase.

Mey-Rin ran headlong down the galleries, until she turned a corner running head first into Sebastian's chest. Serena skidded round the corner and followed Mey-Rin in to the untidy heap on the floor.

"What is going on?" Sebastian glared at the two quaking girls on the floor.

"I was just takin' the books to the young master, yes I was!"

Sebastian looked to Serena.

"Oooooh... I was... er... you know... cleaning something...?"

Sebastian's glare was like a fire, "Then why were you both running?"

"I told her too much, yes I did!" Mey-Rin buried her face in the books.

"I wanted to know why she got so worked up, and why everyone you hire is... special..."

"Except her!"

Sebastian laughed, cutting of Serena's next attempt to speak. "Oh, but she is special. Very special. She has powers I have never sensed before."

Mey-Rin whipped her head round to look at the shaking Serena.

_He can't know about my powers! There has to have been a mix up! Play it cool... Serena... Play it cool... _"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian's thin smile freaked her out a little, "But of course. Now, follow me and give the young master his books."

The two girls fell back a bit behind Sebastian and lowered their voices to a whisper, "What powers have you got then?!"

"I told you! None!" Serena hissed.

"Well if Sebastian says you've got some then you've got some!"

"Young ladies..." Sebastian stopped without looking round, "I can hear everything you're saying, if you wish to have a private conversation, then please ask to take leave of me first, otherwise, do just continue at normal pitch."

Mey-Rin shook herself out of the stupor Sebastian had put her in, "He never lies! Never."

"Never?!" Serena's eyes widened, "Well..."

"How did he find you?!"

"Well... I was just standing in the grounds in a huge big loopy dress, and suddenly he's there, and he says I don't look like a Nobel women and I say that I'm not! Then he got a little too close to me and told me to come inside. Then he told me I was gonna be a housemaid, and I didn't have much choice!" Serena stamped her foot making the whole house echo.

"Oh..." Mey-Rin shrugged, "Well, I'm sure you'll come in handy one..."

The window smashed, as a huge great white dog leapt through, charging towards Mey-Rin.

"WHAT'S THAT!" Serena dived out the way, missing her fellow housemaid's answer. "I've got to do something!"

Serena raised her hand in the air, "Moon..."

"Pluto boy!" The young boy Finny came running in. "Come here, what have you done?!"

Serena put her hand down again quickly, and tried to look inconspicuous. But she couldn't help notice Sebastian giving her a sideways stare like he knew everything...

"Come along, Mey-Rin, Serena, the young master needs his books."

"Pluto, you gave me a proper fright you did!" Mey-Rin ruffled the hellhound's fur, "This is our hellhound, watch out, he breaths fire."

"FIRE!" Serena leapt back.

Finny just laughed, "He's lovely though, oh look! He's turning human!"

Serena stared as the dog shrank down in to human form, "Ooh! I did not need to see _that!"_ Serena covered her eyes.

"Come on!" Mey-Rin grabbed her wrist and dragged her off.

"Young master," Sebastian knocked upon the door, "I have mid morning tea and your books."

"Enter." A solemn little voice emanated from inside.

Sebastian pushed the door open and ushered the ladies in.

"Whoa! That's just a little boy!" Serena cried, "He can't run the place!"

Ciel looked up over some documents, "Pardon?"

"Serena." Sebastian stepped forward, "It's a Maid's duty to be silent until spoken to."

"A maid? This thing?" Ciel scoffed, "Won't Mey-Rin do?"

"I feel that Serena may come in useful at some point. She seems to have a strange obsession with the moon."

"Huuuuuh!?" Serena stared at him, immaculate in his black suit.

"I noticed the moon earrings you wore with that silvery dress as you stood in the garden. Of course I saw that stick with a moon on, and then you shout to the moon when you fear for your life? A little strange I must say." Sebastian smiled innocently.

"Er... I like the moon! It's er... I'm... er... well, an astrologer."

There was a silence.

"Really? Sebastian you have brought me a maid who has stupid superstitions." Ciel put his head in his hands.

"I think not, young master."

"Exactly!" Serena beamed, "There's a lot of sense in the stars!"

"Ooh! Can you read my palm!?" Mey-Rin turned to her.

"Stop it both of you." Ciel stood, "The stars tell nothing of our future. It's not like our future can be decided before we're even born. That's just not how life works. Life works because of paths and choices. We make the wrong choice, we fail. We die. We lose what we could and might have been. I'm never going to believe that it was the stars that took my parents from me. No. Someone made that choice, and they shall pay for it. At any cost."

Serena clasped her hands to her lips. "I..."

"Come ladies, leave the young master to his studies." Sebastian pushed them out in to the corridor and closed the door, only a little light seeping in, "Might I suggest, Serena, that you keep yourself to yourself." He lowered himself so that his hair hung directly in front of her face, "You know very little of this world, and I could dispose of you at any time. Please. Try to be... considerate."

Sebastian returned back in to the room leaving Serena a little shaken. Mey-Rin had gone, and now she was all alone, in a huge mansion, with no idea where, or how her friends were.

xxx

"Soon your heart will be pure." Ash ran his fingers around her face, "Soon you will be necessary. Soon you will be wanted. Your heart will shine like the driven snow. You shall be the perfect form. The perfect angel."

_I will be the perfect Angel. An Angel... Angel..._


	4. Her Butler, Deadly

"So let me sort this out in my head, you live in a temple?!" Grell swung his death scythe over his shoulder.

"Yes, I don't get what's so hard to understand about that!" Raye shivered a little from the cold. It was getting dark and rather lonely on the streets.

"And you live with Grandaddy and some bloke named Chad." Grell turned and looked over his shoulder, "Which is incidentally, a silly name."

"Ha! Says you." Raye smiled.

"Is he dreamy? Does he have sparkling green eyes like myself?"

Raye laughed, "He looks nothing like you."

"Does he have shortish black hair, a devilish smile and red eyes that could cut through diamonds?" Grell shivered slightly.

"No, he has longish brown hair, brown eyes and a vacant expression."

Grell shrugged, "Could be sexy, I suppose."

"Yeah, well it's not." Raye growled. She couldn't help it, but she was growing more and more fond of Grell... he had an easy charm, and was fun to chat to...

"Temper temper, darling." Grell swung round and leant on a wall. He looked across at his companion, the only thing wrapped around her scantly clad body was her thick, black hair. "Are you cold?"

Raye was suprised, "Yeah, a bit."

Grell clicked his teeth, a little annoyed, but pushed himself back of against the wall and swung his vibrant red coat off from around his shoulders, "Here."

Raye raised her eyebrows, "Woah... really?"

"Take it before I put it back on. And don't get it dirty. And don't sweat on it."

"Alright! Chill out!" Raye put it on, "It's a bit big on me..."

"The woman who used to own it was... well... rather buxom let's say."

"Oh, stealing your girlfriend's clothes and running away?"

Grell smiled, the points of his teeth fitting perfectly together, that scared Raye a little, "You know I'm all about the men, little Mars. No, it belonged to a lady I was fond of once. I killed for her." Grell cocked his head to the side, "Literally."

Raye stepped back, "What?"

"We had somewhat of a deal. I thought she was different. But in the end she was just another woman." He spat.

Raye was silent, "Where is she n..."

"Dead. I killed her." He raised his chainsaw up to his face, staring at his reflection in the metal.

Raye just stood there, silently. "You... killed... her?" She breathed.

Grell looked at her over a snarl. "You think I'm going to kill you too?"

Raye, for the first time in a long time felt scared, "I... don't know what to think..."

"Why are you shaking?" All humour had gone from his voice.

She realised she was staring at a death god. A red haired death god who had killed a woman, taken her coat and left. A murderer. She was assisting a murderer. "I... can't..."

"Can't what?" Grell put his hand on his hip, "Help your friend?"

"You're evil..." She whispered, slowly stepping away.

Grell licked his lips, "As I said... there is a hazy line between good and evil."

"No there isn't." Raye clenched her fists, "You fight evil, so good prevails."

Grell chuckled under his breath, "Little Mars. You want to fight me now? I assure you, you won't win, so let's not start that, hmm? We were having a nice chat before."

"I... need some time alone." Raye slid down the wall, hugging her knees up against her chest, never in all her life had she been around evil. She'd always been opposing it. She looked to see Grell walking away from her, leaning his... chainsaw up against a wall before stretching his arms a little.

"Why did I follow a man with a chainsaw in the first place...?" She muttered. She rolled her eyes and caught sight of the shop opposite her, "Undertakers? Really, can death be any more around me than it already is?"

"Oh death's always around you."

Raye jumped as Grell appeared right beside her, "For goodness sake, I said I needed some space."

"And I gave you some! Now, let's get cracking, hmmm? I was going to call in on him, he's terribly dreamy, but time's ticking for your little friend, and I'm not leaving my best coat here!"

Raye took the hand he was offering her and stood. "I want to make a contract."

"You'll need a demon for that." He flicked his hair.

"What?" Raye shook her head, "No, I want you to promise not to kill me."

Grell raised his eyebrows, "Can't be done, little Mars. What if you suddenly pop up on my To Die list?"

Raye sighed, "Then you tell me. All right?"

Grell smiled, "All right, but I wasn't going to kill you anyway. Believe it or not, I was getting to quite like you."

Raye hugged herself, she couldn't help but be a little nervous about this maniac liking her... "Let's go."

xxx

The undertaker watched them leave from the upper window. "It's gettin' dark already." He sniggered, moving downstairs.

_THUD_

The undertaker frowned, "What was..."

_THUD!_

"Hmmm... That's not really a sound one wants to hear in this sort of place..." He adjusted his hat and moved forward.

_THUD THUD THUD THUD!_

The undertaker smiled, "Well... it looks as if someone placed a dud order..."

"Oh for heavens' sake! I've had enough of this. Jupiter Thunder... CRASH!" The coffin atop another blew off with the lid of the thudding one, sending it crashing across the room.

"My my, sorry to keep you all cooped up like that!"

Lita stood up, "Who are you?!"

"You're the one standing in my coffin, who are you?!"

Lita narrowed her eyes, "Answer me first!"

"No, you." The undertaker was grinning now.

"Fine... I am Sailor Jupiter! Protector of the world! And what have you done with my friends, old man?"

"Old man? My, that's not very complimentary is it?"

Lita gave a tut, "Where are they?"

"My dear, I have no idea what you're talking about, although I must say you're being very amusing."

"AMUSING?" Lita jumped out, "Why you..." She stopped, as the man just grinned at her.

"I'm the undertaker."

"An undertaker?"

"No, The Undertaker." He smiled, "A perfectly normal profession, wouldn't you agree?"

"N...no." Lita moved back again.

The undertaker smiled a irresistibly large smile, "But you would agree it's a vital role in any community."

Lita took another step back and fell head first over a coffin and on to her bottom, "OH! Is that coffin full?!"

"You'd be correct in suspecting that my dear!" The Undertaker sniggered, "Now, what is it you're wanting, other than these friends of yours?"

Lita just sat there, her mouth hanging open, she had just tripped over a dead body, and she was not impressed. She then realised that she was on her own with a strange looking man who had probably got a rather good look up her skirt when she had fallen. She quickly stood and brushed a few cobwebs off.

"Well, can I get you a warm beverage?"

Lita stared. She was cold, but she didn't know this man... "What do you know about the Hope Diamond?"

"What do you know about wearing proper clothes?" The Undertaker was still grinning away to himself.

"EXCUSE ME!" Lita glared, "This is my hero outfit! My normal clothes are fine!"

"Then my knowledge on the Hope Diamond "is fine"."

Lita pursed her lips; this man was asking for trouble... "Tell me what I want to know!"

"Oh my dear, you've been amusing, but not that amusing. No, knowledge costs!"

"Well..." Lita had a feeling he wasn't going to accept yen... "What do you want?" A dangerous question for any young lady to ask a strange man...

"The joy of laughter, Miss Jupiter."

"Laughter?"

"Yeeees..." He smiled easily, "Laughter. This profession can get a little... dry. If you know what I mean." He brushed some dust off the table with his long black fingernails.

"Oh... well. Er... Knock knock."

"Ooooh, goody! I like these ones, erm, who's there?"

"Er..." Lita clenched her fists angrily, she had no idea... "Sailor..."

"Sailor who..."

"Oh... er... How do I know?" She sat down angrily.

The shop rattled with hysteric laughter as Lita looked on, bewildered at The Undertaker.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Lita demanded.

The Undertaker fell backwards in to a coffin laughing, "Oh, my dear, that was HYSTERICAL! You truly are brilliant! How do I know... Classic!" He burst into fresh laughter.

Lita stood there, then smiled, and then started to chuckle. _I don't even know why I'm laughing! _She thought, and then burst in to hysterics herself.

The two stood there for a good ten minutes in copious amounts of laughter. Lita sat back in the empty coffin she laughed so hard! She came to the conclusion that this crazy guy's laugh was infectious, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"My dear..." The Undertaker wiped his eyes, "You are so unfunny you're funny!"

Lita wanted to glare at him and shout, but she was exhausted from laughter and just nodded in agreement.

"Anyway. I'll get us a drink and we'll have a chat about this Hope Diamond. I think I'd certainly be willing to help you!"

She stretched her arms out, still chuckling, until she realised where she was sitting, "Oh, gee! No!" She stood up and moved away from the coffin.

"Here we are, a nice warm pint of tea, do take a seat. Probably on a chair." The Undertaker checked to see if his coffin was all right, "Oh but where are my manners?!" He grabbed a small tin and held it towards her, "Biscuit?"

"Ooh, yes please!" Lita took one out the box and looked at it, "This... looks like a dog biscuit..."

"Mmmmm." The Undertaker stuck half in his mouth, "Delicious. Anyway!"

Lita sat there holding the biscuit, he clearly wasn't going to offer her a new one and she wasn't eating something shaped like a bone, not in this shop...

"The Hope Diamond you want is it? A young girl like you? That's brave." The Undertaker chuckled, "There's two pieces of this precious stone, both cut down in to smaller pieces. They're rings now. There was a case you might be interested in to do with it a while ago, of course I wasn't involved per se... but word gets around... Young girls."

Lita's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Being kidnapped. The ring finds its owner. It decides who is worthy. And who is not. Those girls are taken and turned in to dolls."

"What? Why?"

"The ring is cursed, Miss Jupiter. You don't want to be chasing that."

Lita bit her lip, "All my friends are after it. What if they get cursed?!"

The Undertaker shrugged, "Then who knows. the doll maker's gone, but who knows what else could happen. The other piece of the Hope Diamond already has a long term... well... for now owner. The head of the Phantomhive house."

"Do you know him?"

"Oh yes, Miss Jupiter. I know Ciel Phantomhive very well indeed."


	5. Her Butler, Learning Skills

Luna and Artemis hadn't meant to fall asleep... but the fact was, they were awfully tired. It was hard work managing five temperamental Sailor Scouts.

Luna yawned loudly, "Goodness, me, what is the time?"

Artemis blinked himself awake, "Er... Probably about two o'clock..."

"ARTEMIS!" Luna leapt up with a yowl, "It's night time! The Scouts!"

"What?!"

"Look! Someone's trying to contact us!" Luna ran and pressed a control and a large picture of Lita's face appeared, "Sailor Jupiter! Are you alright?"

"Luna I'm worried, none of the other scouts are answering their devices! And I've got important news on the Hope Diamond."

"You've found it?" Said Artemis eagerly.

"No, and that's exactly the way it should stay!"

"What do you mean, Sailor Jupiter?" Luna looked to Artemis.

"My friend here told me that The Hope Diamond is cursed! I have to tell them they shouldn't go after it!"

"Your friend?" Luna sounded worried, "You mean to say that you and the Sailor Scouts are separated?"

"Yeah, the time streams broke us apart!"

"So, who's your friend, Jupiter?" Artemis frowned, "Can she speak to us?"

"Er... _he_ probably can, yeah. Hey, speak to these guys would ya?"

The machine was passed across and The Undertaker stuck his face up very close to it, "Miss Jupiter, I would talk to them, were they not cats!" He sniggered.

"LITA! What is he?!" Luna cried, leaping back.

"He looks like he's from the Negaverse!"

The Undertaker smiled, "Well I never, talking cats!"

"Lita, he's tricking you! You've got to listen!" Luna called frantically.

"Er... I think they want you back..."

Lita looked in the machine, "What?"

"Get out of there Lita, you're in big trouble with that man! He's got to be from the Negaverse!" Luna was frantically pressing buttons trying to alert the other scouts she was in trouble.

Lita suddenly froze in panic, _Why didn't that even occur to me?! _"Ok, got to go."

"LITA!" But she had hung up, "Gosh, Artemis... I hope she's going to be all right."

xxx

"All right, scumbag!" Lita stood, her arms crossed in front of her, "Give it up!"

"Give what up?" The Undertaker still smiled.

"You're from the Negaverse! You've been sent to kidnap me!"

"Young woman, I didn't even know you were in that coffin! The only thing I have about you are these notes from Scotland Yard, 'Unidentified woman, found in field, no wounds, possible... er..." the undertaker missed out the suggested profession in fear of insulting her, "Age suggested sixteen."

"I'm fourteen."

"Well I never!"

"And anyway, why was I in a coffin?!" She kicked the offending item.

"Because, Miss Jupiter, you were taken as a dead woman. Might you have forgotten to breathe? Happens you know."

"Not without dying it doesn't!"

The Undertaker paused, "Well..."

Lita dropped her fighting pose. In a strange way, she felt like she could trust this man. Even though Luna and Artemis had told her not to, she really felt like if he was going to kidnap her, or hurt her, he'd have done it by now. "All right." She sighed, "But I'd still like to know why I was in a coffin!"

The Undertaker made a move towards the coatstand, "Perhaps we should pay young Phantomhive a visit, hmmm?"

Lita paused, "Are you avoiding the subject?"

"Yes. I'll lend you a coat, it's cold. And if anyone asks, you can be my daughter, learning the tricks of the trade. Ever thought of going in to this sort of business?"

"No."

"Oh..." The Undertaker shrugged, "Worth a shot."

xxx

Will bent down a little, and carefully slid her pair of trainee glasses on to her face. "There." He said dryly, "They don't suit you but their better than nothing."

"Oh, don't they?" Ami nervously glanced in the mirror and smiled lightly. The glasses were thin rimmed and elegant, a perfect fit for her small face. "I quite like them."

"Hmm." Will turned and walked away, leaving Ami to run and catch him up.

"Excuse me? Where to now?" Ami ran with a little skip.

"It's too late in the day to start training. We'll have to find somewhere for you to stay and I'm not working overtime."

"Oh... but didn't you say Mina was in trouble?" Ami wasn't used to wearing glasses and was constantly trying to adjust them. Holding the death scythe in the other hand was no easy feat either.

"Yes she is. But I don't see how half an hour's training is going to make any difference. Excuse me?" Will leaned in to a window at an office, "Could I have a room and a key near my own?"

"Name?"

Will knew this was just a formality, yet as one of the high ranking reapers he felt annoyed at having to give his name, "William T Spears."

"And the room is for?"

"An acquaintance."

The lady looked up from the desk, "This... young lady?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid you don't have authority for that."

Will glared, "What?"

"You need to go through admin and then up to the higher offices." She smiled politely, which was more than Will was doing.

"And will that take more than half an hour?" Will checked his watch, "twenty two minutes, even?"

"Yes, Mr Spears, it's looking at taking four days. You should really have given a weeks' notice if you were going to have... friends stay."

"She is not my friend, I met her today."

The lady raised her eyebrows, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do sir."

Will knew there was no point in arguing. He had about twenty minutes left until his shift ended and he wanted this sorted by then.

Ami smiled as he came towards her, "Do I have a room?"

"No."

Her face fell, "Oh..."

"I'm not quite sure what to do with you." Will tapped his pruner, a little agitated.

"Hey! Hey! Will!" Ronald was running down the corridor, "What's hanging, Will?"

"I need a place for this young lady to stay tonight but the office won't give me a room."

A thin smile grew across Ronald's face, "I'll put her up in my room!"

Ami gave him a sharp look, and then to Will who was wearing a thin and icy glare.

"No... I really don't think _that's_ a good idea, not with your track record with women." Will pushed his glasses up with his own scythe, "I have a settle in my own apartments. You can stay there. But we'll keep this discreet. I probably don't have authority for it."

"A... settle?" Ami looked to Ronald.

"A sofa, and really Will, you should offer the lady your bed!" Ronald grinned annoyingly.

"No. Come on Ami, before the other reapers start heading off."

Ami, a little wary but pretty sure no one else in this cold empty place would help her followed him up to his apartments through empty corridors.

"Are you sure this is all right?" She clasped her hands together nervously as he unlocked his door.

"No, but where else can I store you? The Library?" The door clicked open and he let her in.

The room itself was immaculate. It was one room separated off by book shelves and cabinets to form three areas, a bedroom, a living area and a kitchen. Ami assumed that a door by the kitchen was the toilet. At least, she hoped it was.

"It's lovely!" She exclaimed.

"It tries to be." Will walked over to the sofa. "You can sleep here, I have a blanket and you can have one of my pillows but that's all I have. Sorry."

William was so blunt and cold Ami felt perfectly safe staying with him, he seemed just about the last person who would try anything on with her.

"I suppose I'll have to cook for us both." He sighed, "But for now I'll need to clock out. Stay here and if someone knocks, don't answer it." William left with the door clacking behind him.

As soon as he'd gone, Ami began searching for her communication device. _Where is it? I know I brought it with me, it would be stupid not to!_ She felt like an idiot. It was gone, probably thrown in to the time streams, and she couldn't even let her friends know she was safe.

"That's the problem with this outfit..." She muttered to herself, "A distinct lack of pockets!" _Gosh..._ she thought, _I'm starting to sound like Will!_

xxx

Whatever Will was cooking smelt awfully good, yet, she was too nervous to really say anything...

"Erm, Mr Spears."

"Please, just call me William."

"Ah, William. Erm, I was wondering, is it possible to find out about my other associates?"

William paused stirring the sauce, "Other? You mean, there's more than just you and your friend?"

"Oh yes! There's five of us!"

William sighed and leant heavily on his kitchen surface, "You didn't feel that this was important information you may have needed to pass on earlier?"

"Well... It never really came up..."

"Hmmm." William continued to cook. "To answer your question I can't think of any methods in which you can contact them. Unless they're all wondering around the Reapers' library... Gosh, I hope they're not..."

Ami frowned, William seemed so uptight about everything. When he'd come back in he told her he would change in to something more casual and had promptly dressed in another smart shirt and jacket. Did the man have no t-shirts?! And he seemed to be constantly frowning, like he was always worrying...

"Would you like a massage?" she piped up suddenly.

"No thank you." Will seemed somewhat alarmed at the thought.

"Oh, but I'm really very good! It's great for relaxing people, especially before exams!"

"Well, I don't have an exam..."

There was a loud knock at the door, interrupting their conversation.

Will frowned, "Stir this." He pointed at the sauce, "Here, have an apron." He thrust it over her shoulder and moved to answer the door.

Ami quickly pulled it over her head, tied it and stirred the sauce. She was glad to help out, in fact!

"Hello?" Will answered the door and stared out, "Can I... help you?"

"So who is she?" One of the older Reapers grinned, "It's always the quiet ones!"

"I have no idea what you mean." Will folded his arms and blocked the doorway with his body, to stop anyone getting in.

"Come on, William! Give it up. Ronald told us! Pretty young thing!"

William glared out. There were ten or eleven men out there all grinning idiotically. "You're all Reapers, haven't you got anything else to do?"

"You want us to leave you and your girlfriend alone? Is that it Will?" A Reaper at the back jeered.

William sighed, "That doesn't even deserve an answer, you're all being ridiculous." He shot Ronald who was leaning at the side trying to see, an icy glare. He wanted to keep this quiet. For his own reputation's sake at least...

"Is she pretty?"

"What's her name?"

"Aww, Grell will be disappointed!" One Reaper laughed.

"Oh not so!" Another grinned, "Word has it he's got himself a girl of his own!"

"What, Grell?" Will frowned, slightly concerned for said woman's safety.

"Oh yes. Young, tall, girl with her legs out. Jet black hair and a beautiful red skirt. Calls herself... Little Mars?"

Will was suddenly knocked out of the way and Ami leaned out, "That's got to be Raye!"

The Reapers looked to one another, shocked yet highly amused that Will had in fact got a woman in his apartment.

Will sighed, "That sauce will be wrecked now..."


	6. Her Butler, Completely Silent

"Serena? Serena? You are late for your duties."

"Five more minutes... Luna... can't school wait for me for once...?" She yawned loudly and blinked her eyes open to look up at Sebastian. "OH! It's you! I mean, I don't go to school... that would be crazy... haha, ha, ha..." She bit her lip awkwardly at Sebastian's thin smile.

"I'm afraid your amusing train of thought will get you nowhere here, and it cannot excuse the fact you are an hour late to rise. You are meant to be polishing the suits of armour but instead, you are lying in your bed, your mouth wide open, and dribbling."

Serena went bright pink.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, "An apology?"

"Oh! Oh, I'm really sorry, Sebastian, but you see I..."

Sebastian's finger shot to his lips as the howl of the Hellhound resounded through the house, "Silence." He whispered.

Serena froze, "What is it?" She hissed.

Sebastian gave her a withering look, "You really don't understand what I just said?"

Serena glared at him, slightly embarrassed she was still in nightwear while he was in a full suit...

"Seriously, what's going on! I have to know! It sounds really scary..." She started to shake a little.

"I believe we've got company." Sebastian turned and left.

Serena thought about dressing properly, but the outfit would take ages to put on! Instead she ran up the stairs and looked out the window.

She saw Sebastian, tall and lean, walk out through the front door pulling his glove further on to his hand. She saw the Hellhound, Pluto, standing guard in front of the house, with the three servants positioned in different vantage points.

"This house is weird, it's like they're afraid of guests! I thought all stately homes like this got visitors..."

She saw something moving down the path, but she had to squint to see properly.

"I can't see anything from up here! I've got to get a closer look." She mumbled, "And besides... if anything is going wrong, then I'll be ready to help! MOON PRISM POWER!"

She raised her hand aloft and began to transform.

xxx

"Well where is she?!" Mey-Rin hissed to Baldroy, who stood next to her puffing on his cigarette.

"I dunno. But like, she's probably nervous. I mean, you must have been nervous about showing your skills to us!"

"Well, yeah... but... do you think she is an astrologer?"

Baldroy shrugged, "How the hell should I know? I've only seen her for about a minute when she came into the kitchen last night."

Mey-Rin shrugged, "Who knows..."

xxx

Serena sat atop the roof of the Phantomhive manner looking across the grounds, "I wonder what all the fuss is about!"

She heard Sebastian's voice float up, "I'm going to meet our guest at the entrance, I don't want any trouble, so stay here in case there is. And above all, make sure the young master stays safe."

"Yes Sebastian!" The chorus of voices sounded.

Serena saw the butler begin towards the woods, "I've got to find out what he's up to! He's suspicious if you ask me..." She slid down the tiles of the roof, into a tree and down to the ground.

She ran across the patio where she knew the other servants wouldn't see her and into the woods.

Sebastian's eyes wandered around him as he heard the slightest shuffle of leaves. _Oh, so she followed me. Good._

Serena looked out from behind the tree to see a donkey and cart headed their way.

"Ah, it's you. What a pleasant surprise." She heard Sebastian say in a friendly tone.

"Hello, Mr Butler. Nice to see you again." The voice was a strange one, and it made Serena frown. She carefully peered round the tree again to see a man with long, grey hair and a long black coat and hat. With him was another person all in black, with a hood up over her hair. Both of their eyes were obscured with hair.

_Something tells me these guys are from the Negaverse... _Serena gasped, _What if they're all plotting to kill Ciel?!_

"What brings you here Undertaker? And... friend?"

"This is my daughter... er... erm... Sally."

"Oh!" Sebastian sounded amused, "Sally. I never knew you had a daughter."

"Well, I do."

"Well, please come in, I'm sure the young master would love to speak with you!" Sebastian led the way up to the manor.

Serena darted through the trees and back up to the house. She had to get there and dressed before anyone noticed she was missing!

Sebastian smiled as he saw the two long strands of blonde hair stream out across the forest. How long was she going to pretend she was inconspicuous like that...?

xxx

"Hey!" Serena ran up to Mey-Rin who was sorting out a sofa, "What's going on?"

"The master's got company yes he has, and he wants to receive them in the drawing room, so I'm just sorting it out! Give us a hand with the dusting!"

Serena took the feather duster and moved over to the shelves. "Company?"

"Yes, the Undertaker and his daughter, though how he ever managed to get anyone to have kids with him is beyond me!" Mey-Rin laughed.

"Well, yeah!" Serena agreed, "Do you know why they're here?"

"No idea." Mey-Rin plumped a cushion, "It's not our place to know what the guests want. No, but the undertaker's helped our Young Master in his cases before, so no doubt it's something of that nature!" Mey-Rin smiled.

_Hmmmm, _Serena frowned, _I wouldn't be so sure..._

xxx

"I can't see anything in this outfit!" Lita hissed at her companion.

"You don't need to see, you just need to listen!" He sniggered, "Anyway, daughter. Now you're a mute!"

"HEY! What?!"

"Do mutes shout?" The Undertaker grinned.

"Can't we just tell him who I am?!"

"There's no need to worry the boy... Besides, you're none of his concern, so you're just my daughter."

Sebastian came in to the room, "Tea is being served in the drawing room if you'd kindly follow me. The master will be with you both shortly."

Sebastian led them through. From what Lita could see of the floor, the edges of carpets and the bottom of cabinets, the whole place was magnificent.

"Mey-Rin, please go and attend to the washing of the clothes. Serena."

_SERENA?! _Lita's mind flashed.

"You will stay here and serve tea with me."

"Yes Sebastian." The both chimed.

_Damn..._Lita thought, _I need to hear her speak properly! Is it our Serena or another Serena? And why do I have to be a mute?!_

She heard footsteps and then the voice of a young boy, "Sorry if I kept you waiting, who's this?"

"My daughter, Sally. The mute."

She heard someone take a seat, "Well, what brings you here, Undertaker?"

"We were just passing. We had a coffin made for some poor blighter in the village near here, and my daughter expressed an interest in coming here!"

"Fascinating." Sebastian smiled, "Can a mute express an interest?"

"She probably writes or something!" Serena piped up.

_That's definitely our Serena! But how can I let her know I'm me?!_

"Serena," She heard the Butler's voice, "Go and check Baldroy is making dinner preparations."

"But you wanted me to ser..."

"Go now." His voice was stern.

"Fine..."

Lita heard Serena leave.

"Now, little Mr Ciel." The Undertaker chuckled, "What can you tell us about the Hope Diamond."

Ciel's voice sharpened with interest. "You know all there is about it."

"Yes... and I also happen to know that there are five certain young ladies about who are after it."

There was a short pause. Lita felt a cup and saucer pressed in to her hand.

"Why do they want it?"

Lita felt the Undertaker shrug next to her, "I couldn't hazard a guess."

"I should let them take it..." The young boy said, "It would find its way back to me. It has done in the past. The Hope Diamond is beautiful, yes. But it's a beautiful curse. It would doom them. Unless they want to meet an untimely end, they should stay away from it."

_Serena needs to hear this! _Lita thought desperately, _Why did he send her away at just the wrong moment!?_

"Thank you." The Undertaker relaxed back, "These chairs are the comfiest I've sat on in years!"

Lita stood up.

"Are you going somewhere, miss?" Sebastian stepped in front of her.

Lita obediently didn't answer.

"What do you want, Sally?" The Undertaker grinned, knowing full well the difficult situation he'd put her in.

She turned around, evidently scowling under her robe. She started trying some gestures. Hopping slightly, and pointing nervously around.

"Charades?" She heard Ciel mumble, "I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Er... one word... you want to... go out? Leave? Er..." The undertaker scratched his head.

"If I may assist?" Sebastian stepped up beside her, "I believe your daughter wishes to use the lavatory."

Lita made a large gesture trying to thank him, but ended up whacking him round the chest.

"Of course, no apology needed..." Sebastian took her arms and led her quietly to the door, "Mey-Rin?"

_No! The other maid! _Lita wanted to curse.

She heard someone hurry down the corridor, "Yes, sir?"

"Could you direct Sally to the lavatories?"

"Yes, sir." She saw Mey-Rin drop a little curtsey before taking her arm and leading her away.

When they had moved down a few corridors Lita stopped, "Finally!"

"WAAAARG!" Mey-Rin jumped, "I thought you were a mute, yes I did!"

"No! Well... Father likes to pretend I'm a mute, and I didn't want to embarrass him in front of the master of the house, or whatever..." She could sense Mey-Rin was giving her a very strange look.

"You've got a very strange accent, yes you have..." Mey-Rin trembled slightly, "Not unlike..."

"You've gotta do me a favour!" Lita grabbed her wrist, "There's another maid here, long blonde hair!"

"Yes?"

"Tell her L... tell her Sally... no... Tell her Jupiter's here." Lita nodded.

"Jupit... She is an astrologer then?!"

Lita paused, confused... "Yeah, she's totally an astrologer..." _Come on Lita, improvise! _"Yeah, that's how I know her, she told me my future! Yeah, like... Last week and now I've found out it's wrong because Jupiter's here!"

"OH!" Mey-Rin jumped in excitement, "Of course I'll tell her, yes I will!"

"Great!" Lita laughed as Mey-Rin led her the rest of the way to the bathrooms.

xxx

"Anytime you're in the neighbourhood." Ciel forced a half smile at the two as they were set to leave.

"I may just hold you at that little Lord Phantomhive." The Undertaker grinned.

"Undertaker, I believe your daughter is somewhat struggling with the cart." Sebastian nodded over to where Lita was half in and half out the cart, her legs flailing around.

"Whoops!" The Undertaker pushed her the rest of the way in, "There we are, see you soon, little Lord! Ta ta!"

As the two left Ciel began back inside, "Odd girl. And not a mute."

"I fancy that was just her father's little joke." Sebastian smiled, "If indeed, he is her father."

Ciel looked at him, "I don't think we judge him on that one just yet."

"Maybe not..." Sebastian nodded, "She did have some power, I felt, she could be half reaper."

"Well there you go." Ciel beckoned for Mey-Rin to come to him, "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing, master! She's a mute!"

Ciel raised his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't lie to our master would you?" Sebastian gave a threatening smile.

Mey-Rin cracked, "All right sir, I'm sorry, she said Jupiter's coming!"

Ciel frowned, "All right. Anything else?"

"Only that the new maid is an astrologer! Told her fortune, yes she did."

Sebastian frowned, "Hmmm... Very interesting."


	7. Her Butler, Angelic

"Open your eyes Mina." The silky voice floated over to her.

Mina peeled open one eye, then very slowly the other. _Whoa... this light is so bright... where am I?_

"Mina?" A silhouette floated down, blocking out some of the brilliant white light, "Mina. Wake up." The voice was a man's, and it was light and airy.

She sat up a little, "Hello?"

The silhouette folded away its great wings, and stepped toward her in human form, "What do you remember about yourself, Mina?"

Mina stopped, _What do I remember? _"My... my name is Mina."

"Yes?" The man smiled, his white glowing hair flopping a little over one eye.

_And that's it... I'm Mina... but I must have some past... but what is it?_

"Open your wings, Mina."

Mina looked up at the man, "My wings?" Then she felt something brush along her back, an instinct almost, as the feathers of her wings spread open.

"Mina." The man went down on his knees to be closer to her, "You have been cleansed."

"Who... who are you?"

"Ash. I'm an angel, like you. Don't you remember me?"

_Ash... Ash..._ Mina's head spun, _Ash!_

*_Here let me help you there. I am Ash. You seem to have fallen from the skies.*_

Mina shook her head, "Yes... you found me..."

Ash smiled, "Yes I did."

"You... you..."

*_What brings you here? The man's hand extends towards me and he helps me up.*_

"You helped me when I was lost..." She murmured. _But I don't remember anything else..._

"You were lost, but now you remember what you must do?"

Mina nodded, "All must be cleansed. That is my mission as a Sailor Scout. I fight for purity and love."

Ash nodded, his eyes closed in bliss, "Yes you do, Mina."

"I fight for you, on the side of the angels, to rid the world of impurities. I will snuff out the unclean," _LITA, _"Snuff out the unnecessary" _SERENA AND AMI, _"And I shall snuff out the Unwanted." _RAYE!_

Ash took hold of her white gloves and stood her up, "Look in the mirror, Mina. This is who you are."

_Something's changed... but I can't think what..._She looked at herself, all in white. A short, white skirt that came to about mid thigh, long white gloves, short sleeves with white feathers poking over her shoulder. Two sparkling silver ribbons tied on her snow white outfit, one at the back, and one on her chest, and in her hair, another sparkling white bow.

"You're an angel, Mina. Do you know your first task?"

Mina slowly nodded, smoothing down her skirt, "Hunt down the impure reapers, and destroy the unclean demons."

Ash smiled, _I may be fallen, but this is the right thing to do. This is how I get back... get back..._

xxx

"So..." Raye slurred, "Do reapers actually sleep? I mean... at all?" Raye gave a loud yawn.

Grell shrugged, "Why?"

"Because I think we've been walking all night and I, as a human..."

"Martian"

"Shut up, human, have to get some sleep!"

Grell stopped and grinned sharply at her, "Really? I like you better when you're tired. You're much quieter!"

Raye glared, "Hilarious..."

"And to answer your question, yes we do sleep. We have a special apartment back at our workplace!"

"Nice... Can we go there?"

"Asking yourself back to my place, eh?" Grell chuckled, "Already told you, I'm not interested!" He winked.

"Yeah, you're a regular comedian..." Raye grumbled, "Look, Grell, I'm tired!"

Grell stopped and shrugged, "All right. I'm quite impressed you got this far little Mars!" He walked over to her and put his arm round her to support her, "Hang on." And with that, Grell sprung in to the air.

Raye gave a yelp of surprise, but went with it, clinging on to the Reaper for dear life. Grell landed on an open windowsill, "Here, no one's sleeping in this room."

Raye stepped in nervously, "How do you know?"

"I reaped the soul of the bloke last weekend."

Raye sighed, "I should have guessed. Not sure I'm too comfortable with sleeping in a dead guy's bed..."

Grell shrugged, "Fine, I'll have it."

"NO!" Raye said a little too quickly and stepped back embarrassed, "I mean... no. I'll sleep in it. I don't really want to sleep in my scout uniform though..." She sighed, it would crease in the night, and probably smell in the morning...

Grell flung open the wardrobe and grinned inside, "Urg... terrible clothes, but these might suit you, little Mars..." He flung some striped trousers and a shirt at her.

"Better than nothing I suppose... Can I just ask? Did the guy... die... in the bed...?"

Grell burst out laughing, "Hmmm, no. He never got that far! I got him by the door!" He laughed again. It made Raye a little uncomfortable, but he seemed good protection for her...

Raye began to pull her left glove off, when she stopped, seeing Grell sat cross legged on the end of the bed, "Er... do you mind?!"

"Hmmm?"

Raye stared, bewildered, "I'm about to undress!"

Grell raised his eyebrows, "Really? By now you should get it in to your Martian brain, _I'm not interested. _Come on! We're all girls together!" He dropped one shoulder of his coat down his arm and winked.

"Yeah, well, it's still uncomfortable! Just... go and stand in the corner. Facing the corner!" She reiterated as Grell turned around annoyed.

Raye finished dressing quickly, and folded her scout uniform up neatly and put it on the floor by the bed, her elegant red shoes just beside it.

"Alright." She yawned, "I'm going to bed now, What are you going to... OH!" She screeched as Grell slid in the bed next to her.

"What?"

Raye stared, "You can't sleep here!"

Grell rolled his eyes and flopped heavily on to his side, snuggling down to sleep. "Just try and stop me..."

Raye growled angrily but wriggled down a little concerned anyway. This guy was beyond creepy, yet she couldn't help feeling a little fond...

xxx

"MARS FIRE BALLS... IGNITE! Urg... why isn't this working... MARS...erm... FLAMING LION ATTACK! Rubbish... MARS DEATH SCYTHE SWIPE ATTACK!"

Raye woke up rubbing her eyes, "Hey, what's going...?"

The candle that illuminated the room was quickly blown out, "Nothing happening here!" Grell chimed.

"Was that my...?"

"Nope!"

"You're in..."

"No I'm not!"

"YOU'RE WEARING MY SCOUT OUTFIT!" Raye yelled, "Light that candle again right now!"

There were a few very solemn footsteps before the candle's glow lit again. There stood Grell, his hair hanging loose down his back as he stood in the small, red skirt. The gloves were a little short on him, only reaching to just below the elbow. He also wore the headdress and collar.

"Well I thought it suited me!"

Raye glared furiously, and the most annoying thing about the whole situation was that yes, it really did suit him... "I took that off so it wouldn't smell in the morning! And now you're wearing it and you're gonna get Reaper sweat all over it!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Grell flung his hands on his hips and glared, "I'm not going to sweat like some... pig!"

"Take it off right now!"

"Hypocrite! You wouldn't get undressed in front of me and now it's my turn to be stubborn!"

Raye was fuming, "You have a count of five! And how did you fit in my shoes?!"

"I didn't... these are my shoes..." He spun on the black heel of his sharp red and black shoes, "They still work don't you think?"

Raye slammed her fists down on her bed and screamed internally, _He's just a bloke... nothing to get angry about... it's not like he stretched my outfit or any... wait... _She opened her eyes and stared, "YOU'VE STRETCHED IT!"

Grell's mouth dropped open, "Are you calling me fat!?"

"NO! Just... you're obviously not my size."

"We can't be that different!" Grell flicked his hair back, "It slipped on rather well I th..." Grell stopped and looked to his To Die list that was hanging half out his pocket, "Someone's writing in it...?"

"What?!" Raye was angry that he'd got distracted right in the middle of their argument.

"My To Die list..." Grell walked over, snatching it from his pocket and opening it to the offending page. "Please note..." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Raye walked over and looked over his shoulder.

_PLEASE NOTE- The following writing is not to do with the To Die list, and these are not orders from on high... in fact, I feel rather bad about abusing the list like this bu..._

_RAYE! It's Ami! I'm safe! Do you know where the other girls are? Are you all right? You know Mina's in trouble?!_

_Sorry about that. She stole my book and wouldn't return it. Keep on with your task._

_Will (And Ami!)_

"Well that's a jumbled mess of hand writing!" Grell stared at the page in his To Die list.

"That's definitely Ami's writing!" Raye pointed to the more cheerful section of the letter.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL'S SHE DOING WITH MY WILL?!"

"Stop being so man-centred and give me your pen! I need to reply." Raye sat down, all thoughts of her ruined outfit gone.

Grell looked at her, one eyebrow raised, "You think I carry pens everywhere I go?"

"Well, I kinda assumed so, yeah! Doesn't everyone?"

"No! And if everyone does use your own pen." He mocked.

"Seriously." She folded her arms, "Where would you keep a pen in this outfit?"

"I could stick it dow..."

"Forget I asked... Look! I need a pen!" Raye grabbed his coat and started turning the pockets inside out.

"We don't use our notebooks for this sort of thing really!" Grell shrugged, "It never occurred to me to bring something that might spill ghastly ink over my silky waistcoat," he purred.

"All that matters to you is men, and fashion." Raye sighed, "You're worse than Serena..."

"Another little friend?"

"Yes! Actually. Damn, now Ami won't know I'm all right..."

Grell paused, "Well, she obviously knows about Mina, so we should meet her there, right?"

Raye gasped, delighted, "Right!"

"And I think I've got a rather cunning disguise plan for when we run in to trouble..."

xxx

"SERENA!" Mey-Rin yelled as she ran headlong down the corridor, "It was Sally yes it was!"

"Sally?! Wha..." Serena had been absentmindedly cleaning Sebastian's shoes with butter.

"Sally! You told her future wrong, yes you did!"

"Future? What are you talking about Mey?"

Mey-Rin stopped dead, all humour gone from her face. She slowly slipped her glasses down on to the edge of her nose, "Mey-Rin. Always Mey-Rin."

"Woah..." Serena stood, "How'd you change your voice like that?"

Mey-Rin slipped her glasses back on, "Never mind!" Her old voice was back, "But Sally! She told me to tell you!"

"Tell me what?! I have no idea what you're talking about Mey-Rin!"

"Jupiter's here!"

"WHAT?!" Serena's eyes widened, "Where?"

"You tell me, you're the astrologer." Mey-Rin shrugged and walked away.

_Jupiter's here... she doesn't mean... Was Sally really..._

Serena stood up straight, "I have to find Sebastian!"


	8. Her Butler, Most Subtle

Sebastian pulled his jacket down and stood in front of Serena, "You asked to see me?"

"Er... yes! I need some time off."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, "Time off?"

"Er... yes! To see, a... er friend. Oh, and I need an address for the undertaker!"

Sebastian smiled thinly, "An address. And what do you suppose the young master is going to do without one of his housemaids?"

"Well..." Serena said slowly, "He managed before... can't he manage again?"

Sebastian sighed, "I suppose so. Why do you want an address?"

"Well, er, I think he took my... er..." She glanced around the room, "SHOES! Eh, hem! My shoes, yes. That's what he took..."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, "Now, try again without lying to me."

"Fine." She sighed, "I... er... fancy him?" _Sorry Darien! _She thought as she smiled awkwardly at Sebastian.

"And try again. Really, Serena, you're not very good at sneaking and lying are you?" He brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"Well... WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!"

All of a sudden there was a smashing of glass behind Serena's head. Sebastian threw himself forward knocking Serena backwards as a small bullet whizzed narrowly past his head.

Serena screamed, "What was that?!"

"Someone's here..." Sebastian whispered in her ear, before slowly picking himself up. "And we'll need all the help we can get."

Serena watched as he sprinted unnaturally fast down the corridor. _Did he... just save my life...?_

xxx

The man grabbed Mey-Rin and threw her to the side. Finny was throwing things down from a balcony, but men were still getting past.

Baldroy shot one square in the forehead, but more kept coming.

Sebastian stood behind the door, partly so no one could pass, and partly to observe. So long as his young master came to no harm, he was all right.

Serena ran down the corridor and looked out of the window, "What!? What's going on. Aww, I wish the other Scouts were here. But they're not Serena, pull yourself together!" She climbed in to the window frame where it had smashed.

The scene below was awful, worse than she had seen before. She took a deep breath.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" she cried as she raised her hand aloft.

Baldroy heard the shout from his position and looked up, "Bloomin' hell. What's she doin'!"

His eyes widened as suddenly, Serena's outfit began to change in a swirl of colour, her huge Victorian dress disappeared entirely, and was replaced by a small red skirt.

Sebastian stepped out and looked up, "Finally..."

Serena swirled in the air, her hair flying out at the sides, two shining red gems appearing in her hair.

Sebastian looked at Baldroy, "She's taking an awfully long time..."

Serena's gloves spun themselves up her arms, and her two crescent earrings dropped neatly from her ears, she swirled backwards and stood on the balcony, poised for action as Sebastian just finished checking his pocket watch...

"I AM SAILOR MOON! Champion of Justice! And you men cannot just harm a little boy in his own house! On behalf of the moon, I'LL PUNISH YOU!"

Sebastian smiled lightly, before leaping upwards in just a spring and landing on the balcony next to her, "Would you join me for this dance?"

"Dance?! No way Sebastian! These people need help!"

Sebastian sighed, "It was a figure of speech, now, shall we?" He grabbed her hand and sprung off into the centre of the fight. "Now, let's see what you can do..." He threw her at one of the men, making for the house.

Serena squeaked slightly as her boot made contact with his back, sending him crashing to the floor. "Arg! I'm sorry!" She leapt off him, and looked over at Sebastian.

Sebastian dipped his hand inside his coat and whipped out four knives clasped like claws between his fingers, he twirled and threw them elegantly out, as they made contact with four men's heads. Serena gave a little yelp.

"You... You killed them?!"

"It would help if you would do the same! I know you have that power!"

"I do not kill people!" Serena felt a little dizzy, staring at the copious amounts of blood spilling on to the lawn, "I... I..."

Sebastian kicked a man in the face, sending him flying backwards. Serena stepped back again.

"Miss Serena." Sebastian smiled politely, whilst breaking a different man's arm, "I would indeed find it eternally helpful if you would stop the waterworks and help me!"

Serena wiped a tear away, "Waterworks?! I wasn't... crying... I was..." She caught a glance of a man with a hammer running up behind her, she gasped. _Come on Serena! He can kill you! _She turned, elegantly removing her tiara from her forehead.

"Oh... she chooses now to rearrange her jewellery..." Sebastian sighed.

"Just wait, Mr Michaelis. Moon, tiara, MAGIC!" She spun the tiara out, as it hurtled towards her target.

On contact the man, who was initially laughing, stopped, screamed and faded away into moon dust.

Sebastian smiled, suitably impressed, "What a hypocrite you are!"

"What?!"

"Go retrieve your headband and do the same on this man." One final man was running at full speed towards them.

"Right!" Serena leapt into action, doing a forward roll towards the tiara, "Moon, tiara, MAG..." She looked down, "Ewww! I'm standing in the moon dust of the other guy! Ew, ew, EW!"

Sebastian sighed, "Throw the tiara!"

"I've got dead guy up my leg... WAAAAAAAAA"

"Oh for goodness sake..." Sebastian trudged over and snatched the tiara off her, "Now, how do you do this? Moon," He sounded very serious, "Tiara..."

"No! Wait it will only work if I do it! I'm the princess of the..."

"MAGIC!" Sebastian swung it round, sending it directly into the body of the final man, where it hit him, and tumbled to the floor, achieving nothing.

"Oh..." He frowned, "That's annoying..."

"Now look what you've done!" Serena wailed, "You've lost my tiara!"

"Well, there's only one thing for it..." He picked up Serena, "Let's kill this guy."

"No! Wait! Don't throw me, I've got another thing I can... AAAARRRRGH!" She was thrown bodily at the man, kicking him violently in the stomach.

"Excellent! Now, shall we do this in a way that won't make you cry?"

"I was not crying!"

"Of course..." Sebastian smiled, "Now. Allow me." Sebastian took a flying leap, somersaulting in the air, and landing on the man's neck with a sickening crunch.

Serena stood there, shaking.

"No need to look so startled, Serena." Sebastian smiled dusting down his gloves, "I'm simply one hell of a Butler..."

"You... you broke his neck..."

"Yes, you turned a man in to Moon dust."

"YOU BROKE HIS NECK!"

Sebastian sighed, "He did not feel a thing, whereas that man you destroyed seemed to feel an awful lot of pain!"

"STOP TALKING!" Serena stepped back, "I have never killed a human before!"

The other servants ran towards her, "You were amazing!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

Serena stared, "Yeah... I suppose I was..."

"You were a great asset." Sebastian smiled, "Now, do you still wish to go to the Undertakers?"

Serena closed her eyes and composed herself, "Yes. Yes I do."

xxx

"OH COME ON!" Lita kicked the table over.

"Best of 20?"

"NO!" She sat back down and folded her arms, "What would even be the point?! You've won the first 15 games, so to 20 would be pointless!"

"Oh..." The Undertaker thought for a moment, "Best of 30?"

"I HATE CHESS!"

"The little Lord you met back at the Manor is quite the player. If you want to beat him, learn chess."

Lita looked at him, nonplussed, "But... I don't wanna beat him..."

"Oh yes!" The Undertaker grinned and started chewing on a bone shaped biscuit. "These really are very good."

"Look, why are we playing chess when we could be out looking for my other friends! I'm really worried Serena's being kept as a slave there and I want to go and get back up!"

The Undertaker laughed, "She's no slave, missy."

"Then why was she sent out like one?"

"She's a servant. There's a big difference!"

Lita laughed in contempt, "Like what?"

"A Salary."

"Oh yeah..."

"Biscuit?"

"No..."

There was a sudden clunk on the roof, as part of the ceiling fell in.

"What in hell's name..." The Undertaker muttered, all humour fallen from his face.

"I'll go check it out." Lita stood, removing her huge bag of a robe.

"No. Don't want you getting hurt. This is my house. I'll go."

Lita watched the Undertaker scurry out the door nervously, she realised she had become too relaxed here. She was after all, here for a reason.

"Short dress like yours, long blonde hair and a big ribbon?" The Undertaker stuck his head back in.

"Venus!"

"Oh, and wings?"

Lita stopped, "Wings?"

The undertaker gestured for her to come out and he pointed up to the rooftops.

Lita ran out and stood, seeing the figure of her friend getting further and further away, "MINA!" She yelled, but to no avail. "Why didn't you just let me go out first?! I could have stopped her!"

"Well, I didn't exactly chain you to the chair!"

Lita growled angrily, "We've got to follow her!"

The Undertaker raised his eyebrows, "If you say so."

"And I'm not a mute this time!"

"Aww, that was fun!" The Undertaker smiled.

"No. I'll be your daughter, but please not Sally. Just... Lita." She smiled at him, she was becoming quite fond of him.

The Undertaker shrugged, "All right then. I'll get the donkey."

"Right!" Lita smiled and ran to put her robe back on. She'd just have to try and ignore the fact it smelt of salmon for no good reason...


	9. Her Butler, Most Satisfactory

"MERCURY BUBBLES! BLAST!" Sailor Mercury leapt backwards crossing her arms and thrusting the multitude of bubbles forward.

Will coughed a little, "Well, you steamed my glasses up."

"Oh!" Ami cried, "I am sorry!"

"Yes." Will pulled them off, whipped out an immaculate handkerchief and began to clean them, "Just don't do it again. A reaper's glasses are very important."

Ami reached to touch hers. "They don't seem that important to me."

"They allow you to see the souls of the dying."

"Oh!" Ami took them off, surprised, "What if I don't want to?"

Will sighed, "You'll return them after the mission. Don't worry."

Ami looked a little downhearted, "Will I see you again, after the mission?"

"Probably not. Why?"

"Well, I just..." She paused and thought about last night. He had been so kind, so gentlemanly, she had grown quite fond of him, "Nothing."

"Right. So the key to defeating an Angel is to work together."

"How long do you live?" Ami cut in suddenly.

This took Will aback, "We're immortal. Now, we both have pruners, so we can confuse the enemy with these, by crossing them to stab. Like so." He stood next to her and pressed the button to telescope his pruner.

Ami nodded and did the same, so that the pruners crossed each other diagonally, "I won't have to... stab anyone, will I?"

"Probably."

"I don't like it. I won't do it."

Will looked her in the eye, "Not even to save your friend?"

Ami met his gaze, "I... I don't know. Different situations mean different things."

Will scoffed, "You'll do what I tell you, or you'll get us both killed."

"You said you were immortal!"

"Yes, well... Badly hurt then."

Ami sighed, "Will, we've been training all morning, and I'm very hungry. You cooked such a lovely meal last night,"

"No thanks to you splitting the sauce..."

"I just wondered if I could have a sandwich... or something?"

Will looked over his glasses at her. She really was very sweet and very pretty. Her eyes were just a darker blue than her hair, and he was lost for a moment.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"A sandwich?"

"Yes!" He coughed, "Er, yes. We can go to the canteen. It will still be open I think..." He checked the clock, it was just after two, and she had done a lot of hard work that morning, so much so he felt confident to step out with her.

They made their way through the halls to the canteen. She didn't get so many funny looks now she had the glasses, but she found them irritating. She was used to the scanning glasses she had, but these seemed to slide off her nose, forcing her to push them back on!

"I'll have the cheese and tomato. Thank you." Will took the packet and scanned his finger print, before walking off.

"Er... Will?" Ami called, but he appeared to be in a world of his own...

"Which would you like?" The dinner lady stood, clearly fed up.

"Erm... Is there ham?"

Some ham sandwiches were plonked down in front of her very rudely, "Scan your finger."

"Well, I'm new here..."

The lady looked stern, "We weren't expecting any new reapers this month..."

"No! I'm not a reaper..."

"Not a reaper?!"

More people turned in their seats to look at each other.

"No, you're eyes aren't right... You've infiltrated our base! You're no Reaper! Someone get Security!"

"No need." Will appeared by her side, "She's in my care."

"Oh..." The dinner lady scowled, obviously a little jealous, "William. Someone said you had a bit of fluff in your room."

"How dare you!" Ami cried, "I'm not his 'bit of fluff'! I have far too much work to get a boyfriend!"

Will sighed, "I'll pay for the sandwich."

He paid and ushered her to a table, "You should have alerted me. I had quite forgotten about you."

"I did alert you."

"Well." Will sat down, leaning his pruner up against the wall, "Not very well."

Ami had never seen someone eat a sandwich as precisely as Will was... He started with the top, then ate so that the sandwich always remained at one level. It wasn't until she looked at her own sandwich she realised she had done exactly the same thing...

"Do you think I'm odd?" She blurted out.

Will looked at her, "Yes."

"Oh..."

"But that's a good thing. You did all my office work, and you washed up this morning, for fun. People don't usually do that when they're a guest."

"I love my friends dearly, but none of them... really understand _me._" She mused sadly.

"No one understands me. And my working habits."

"But you're working habits are sensible! You're always punctual, you're always organised! Everything in your house is neat, even your shirts are in a colour order!" Ami laughed and caught his eye. She saw a light smile hidden behind his stern exterior.

"You're the first one to compliment me on the way I work, and I confess..." He looked a little lost without his pruner to push his glasses up, "You're the first person I can physically work with without concerning myself with your habits."

"Is that a compliment?"

Will paused, "Yes... I suppose it is..."

Suddenly, Will was slapped very hard on the back, "WILL!" Ronald cried.

"Hello Ronald."

"How was she then, eh?" He nudged him, winking.

"Exceptional. I didn't expect so much skill."

Ronald stared, "Seriously?!"

"Oh yes, considering it was her first time using a pruner." Will took another bite from his sandwich.

"A pruner!?" Ronald's mouth hung open in awe, "William T Spears... you kinky reaper, you."

Ami went bright red, "Oh no! No! We were in the training room all morning!"

Ronald looked nonplussed.

"Fighting training, to take on an Angel!"

Ronald fell back, "OH! Oh, I see. Thought you were getting some there, Will!"

"Don't be so immature." Will tutted and disposed of the remainder of his sandwich.

Ronald shrugged, "Just to let you know, Reaper Sutcliff hasn't returned."

Will frowned, "Does he know she's with an Angel?"

Ronald shrugged and swigged his coffee, "No idea."

"We should get back to work." Will stood and reclaimed his pruner.

"Did Grell, or Raye get back to you in the orders book?" Ami stood, tired.

"No. My fear is, neither of them had a pen..." Will grimaced, "Ronald, if you would kindly stop staring at my trainee. We're going down to the human world."

"WHAT!?" Ronald's mouth dropped open, "No way! She's only been here like... a day!?"

"Yes. And we need to get to the Angel. Sutcliff is incompetent and has probably found something to distract him." Will sighed, "Really, Reapers need to take their job more seriously... Like her."

"She is not a Reaper!"

"She could be. Be a better one than you at any rate." Will muttered, "Let's go. I believe you're ready." He marched past the very startled Ami.

"Will..." She paused, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Ami?"

There was a long pause, "What if I fail? I don't feel I've studied enough."

Will smiled thinly, "Trust in your own abilities. You'll be fine. After all, you're not exactly making a sauce."

xxx

"Obviously, I am no expert on this," Sebastian stood, arms folded next to Serena, "But when someone has not answered their door after the 83rd knock, they are either very desperate not to talk to you, or not in."

"They have to be in!" Serena wailed, "I got all the way here!"

"Oh dear." Sebastian smiled, "The stars seem to be out of favour with you."

"Shut up! I want the Undertaker!" She slid down the door, still wailing.

"You mean you wish to converse with his female assistant, or dare I say, 'daughter'..." Sebastian chuckled to himself, "I don't think they wish to converse with you..."

"Oh stop it! Jupiter would always wanna talk to me!" Serena folded her arms.

"I should really get back to the young master, although I don't think he's in any danger..." Sebastian folded his arms, he really had no time for petulant young girls.

"Then get back, I need to find them!" she wailed.

Sebastian sighed, "Have you tried reading the letter pinned to the door?"

"Huh?" Serena looked up and saw a piece of paper flapping in the breeze. "Oh! That's handy!"

She ripped it down and began to read, "Milkman. Have gone to central London for a few days, but there's a hole in my roof you can put the milk down... What?!" Serena stamped her foot, "This is literally the least helpful note ever!"

"Or the most helpful..." Sebastian pondered.

"How is this helpful!?"

"Hmmm." Sebastian gently bobbed down and shot up to the roof top of the undertaker's house, "Yes... Just what I thought..."

"You being all pretentious isn't helping me here, Sebastian!"

Sebastian smiled, "Someone made this hole in his roof, and has left a trail of similar holes that way." He pointed towards the Themes.

"What!?"

"I think he and your friend are following the trail. I think it might be easier than we first expected to find them!"

"YES!" Serena leapt up, "Sebastian, you're a genius."

"Thank you, my lady. I do try to be."

xxx

"You see how fast you travel, Mina? My angel of Venus?" Ash stood close to her as they surveyed London, "So fast that you have made people jealous of you. They are coming?"

She looked to him, "Will they try to take my wings?"

"Everybody will try to take your wings. Why wouldn't they? Look how they shine in the sun!"

Mina looked back at the feathers behind her, glittering softly, "They shall never take them, they are MINE!"

Ash nodded, "And you shall use them for good, shall you not?"

"Of course I shall," Mina felt the presence of people, powerful forces coming towards her, "I shall snuff out the Unclean." _JUPITER, "_I shall snuff out the unnecessary."_MERCURY, MARS,_ "And I shall snuff out the unwanted." _MOON. Yes. Sailor Moon. You are unwanted. _


	10. Her Butler, In Conflict

"Ash." Mina and the Angel had waited inside the bell tower of the church for a good five hours, and now dusk was all about them. "They're here."

Ash nodded, "And what are they?"

"They are Unwanted. Unclean. And unnecessary."

"Oh dear..." Ash stood and folded his arms, "What should we do about that?"

"We should..." Mina looked at his rich, glittering purple eyes.

"Yes?"

"We have to..."

"Yes?"

She couldn't say it, "I have to..."

"You have to snuff them out. Dispose of them." Ash laid his hands on her shoulders, "You have to kill them."

"Kill... them..."

_Hey Mina! Wanna get an ice cream? You should totally go for it, what's the worst thing that could happen?! He looks just like my ex boyfriend! Stop it, Serena! You're always talking about food! Ok, so I think he's dreamy, so what?!_

Voices, memories echoed through her head, but she couldn't work out who had said what. When did she ever have such fun times? Who were these friends?

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Do you remember anything?"

"Yes..."

Ash wafted his hand over her eyes.

_Mina stop it. Go away. You're not wanted. Venus is not as powerful. You were the last to join our group, get out. We're keeping Artemis, but we don't need you. Grow up._

"Why did they change so fast?"

"Who?" Ash smiled at her.

"I... I don't even remember."

Ash took her hand, "It's for the best."

There was a thud from outside, echoing around the pavements.

"They've come for you Mina. Shall we show them who's stronger?"

Mina nodded, and they stepped out in to the bright orange sunset.

Two silhouettes stood, "I know that one!" Mina pointed. There stood a tall silhouette, long hair streaming out behind. "It's Mars."

"Then you know her powers." Ash's eyes widened in glee, "You take her, and I'll deal with the Reaper." He set his sights on the silhouette on the opposite roof holding a chainsaw.

Mina nodded and leapt from the shadows flying directly at the Sailor Scout, "MEET YOUR MAKER, MARS."

"I'm sorry!" Grell stepped out of the sun, Raye's red sailor skirt fluttering in the wind "I am in no way other than dress, Mars!"

Raye threw his chainsaw across the roof tops, spinning it into his hands. She twirled elegantly, swishing the long red coat forward towards the angel, "MARS, FIRE, IGNITE!"

Ash was thrown back from the wave of the heat, scorching his brilliant white coat.

Mina was stopped short by the revving of the Chainsaw right in front of her, "But... I thought you were..."

"That's the nice thing about having the same hairdresser. Makes disguise a lot more simple!" Grell aimed a kick at Mina's face; she flapped her wings, sending her backwards.

"Don't hurt her, Grell!" Raye yelled across.

"Stop looking at me, little Mars and concentrate on your own angel! Honestly!" He adjusted his glasses and grinned, his dagger like teeth making Mina shudder slightly.

"What are you, you impure being!" She aimed to kick him, but missed.

"Impure?!" Grell spat, "I'll have you know we Reapers are divine!" He thrust his death scythe upwards, aiming for her middle.

"Don't think I can't see you!" Raye yelled.

Grell tutted and rolled his eyes, "I sometimes wonder why she even gave me the chainsaw back! ARGH!" He screamed as Mina kicked his hand with her now dazzling shoes, forcing him to drop his weapon.

Mina grabbed it and pointed it towards him. Although it was heavy, it seemed light now with her new found divine powers.

"You have tried to interfere with our perfect plan." Her face remained angered, "For this, you die by your own sword."

"It's a death scythe actually!"

"ENOUGH!" Mina switched the blade on and drove it forward towards his chest.

Grell closed his eyes, his hands raised, there was nothing he could do... yet, somehow, he thought, the blade should have gone through by now...

"MINA!" There was a high pitched yell.

Grell slowly opened his eyes and looked to where an extended pruner had flung his death scythe to the ground, "YOU BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" He screamed turning round, his anger slowly fading, "WILL!"

From a high rooftop, Grell saw his boss standing beside another person.

"No, Grell. Not Will. Sailor Mercury." Will smiled proudly and shifted his glasses, "Well done."

Grell stamped his foot, "Not even fair! I'm away for a couple of days, and..."

"She's getting away!" Ami cried, alerting Grell to the fact that Mina was rapidly sliding down the roof to take off.

Grell leapt in to action, diving to his chainsaw. He grabbed it and held it up at her, smiling, "It's not safe down here, Venus."

"You BITCH!" Mina turned and spat at Raye. Ash leapt away, allowing Mina this moment, "You tricked me."

Raye stared, "What did you call me?"

"You heard very well what I called you." Mina drifted closer, "None of you ever liked me... and now, Mars. I'm going to put an end to you."

"What's gotten into you?!" The huge red coat was slowing Raye down, she was struggling to move.

Mina smiled thinly, "Good bye." Mina shot forward, a huge golden power glowing from her hands.

Raye tried to dive, _What's going on?! _She turned and saw the coat, it had become snared in a crack on the chimney.

"WILL! Help Little Mars!" Grell jumped up and down, frantic.

Will shot the pruner forward, as Ash flew up and kicked it sky high, making Will stumble back.

Ami caught on to his arm and pulled him back up.

Raye started her attack, but Mina was too close.

"JUPITER THUNDER! CRASH!" A huge bolt of lightning hit Mina square in the back.

She screamed and fell forward.

Ami leapt to help her, but felt a strong grip on her arm.

"Ami, stay here. You'll be safer up here. This is a ranged weapon." Will reassured her, as they both looked down to where Lita stood atop a cart.

"Goodness! That was good!" The Undertaker chuckled, "Very proud of my daughter, I am!"

"I'm not your daughter." Lita jumped down and sighed.

"You could be..."

"I'm not!"

Mina turned, "Shut up. Both of you. Is this how you choose to torture me? You leave me alone in a strange new world and then attack me. You are not beings of love. You are devils. Demons!" She started towards them, Ash leaping down to join her side.

"Hide me!" Grell scuttled behind the undertaker, "They're mental!"

"Demons?" a deep voice boomed out behind them, "Oh, I'd hardly say they're worthy enough to be demons."

"I can't work out if that's a compliment or not..." Lita frowned.

Out from the shadows walked a very, very tall man.

"It's him!" Lita hissed.

"Oh so she's not a mute!" The man smiled, "I didn't think so."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" The undertaker giggled, "Sebastian Michalis."

"No it doesn't!" A higher voice emanated from the shadows, "Wow! You were totally right Seb! You really do know quick ways around London!" Serena strolled out, hands on hips in her scout uniform.

Everyone stared.

"...What?"

"That was literally the coolest speech ever and you interrupt it!" Lita face palmed.

"Wha...?! Did I?! Oh, I'm sorry Seb..."

"Bassy!" Grell fell to his knees, "When did you get a girlfriend?!"

Sebastian frowned, "Should we focus on the matter in hand? After all, the angels are looking rather serious..."

Serena lifted her eyes to the rooftops where Mina and Ash stood, back to back, the loose fabric of their clothes fluttering in the wind.

"We have a proposal to make." Ash smiled. "A one on one."

Sebastian moved forward, "A demon making a deal with an Angel? Surely you'll go to hell for that..."

"He'll go to hell anyway, I should think." Ami stamped her foot in anger.

"...I was being ironic..."

Ash cocked his head to the side, "Mina wishes to fight her once leader. If she wins, she stays with the Angels, if she loses, they may do with her as they wish."

Mina nodded in agreement.

"Whilst I shall fight you, Sebastian. I know you've been hunting me."

"Yes." Sebastian smiled, "And if I win London shall be free of you."

"I make no promises..." Ash flapped his wings.

"Oh no, it was more of a threat than a bargain. Shall we?"

Sebastian dragged Serena forward, "Don't pay me any attention. Focus on your own fight."

Serena stood there, stock still, "I don't wanna fight Mina! Why is everyone fighting!? Does she have the Hope Diamond? I just wanted to find Lita!"

"Then we killed four birds with one stone, didn't we?" Sebastian bent down to her level, "You've found your friends."

"But where's the Hope Diamond?! Luna's gonna be mad if we come back without it!"

"No!" Lita called out, "It brings doom and unhappiness to anyone who wears it, to be honest... it would probably be a relief if the Negaverse found it!"

"Oh!" Serena sighed, "Why did no one tell me?!"

"I did try..."

"And Serena!" Raye called out from where Grell was desperately trying to free his coat from the cracks, "Mina's name is in the To Die list!"

"The what list?"

Ash landed in the clearing, "Are we ready?"

"NO!" Serena wailed, "I have literally no idea what's going on!"

"Just do your best!" Ami called, looking to Will, "Trust in your own abilities. You'll be fine."

Will looked at her, _She really listens to what I say..._

Serena looked to each of her friends, "Oh, you guys. I love you all. And I love Mina too. So..." She took a deep breath, "I will defeat you Mina! But only for your own good."

Mina tossed her beautiful hair behind her, "Try it. And if any of you try and interfere, your death will not only be immediate, but painful."

Ami bit her lip, "Mina would never say anything like that... What has he done to her?!"

Will looked down at the scene, "Nothing good. Your friends are both in great danger."

"And..." Ami sighed, "All I can do is watch..."

"Fight begins..." Grell called out, hand on hip, "In three,"

"You look so camp like that..." Raye muttered.

"Two,"

"And why are you still in my skirt?!"

"One! FIGHT!"

Serena immediately got to work, "Moon, tiara, MAGIC!" She cried, taking off her tiara and flinging it forward at Mina.

Mina sped skyward, her wings lifting her, as Serena's tiara fell to the ground. "Back to the same old tricks, Sailor Moon?"

Serena gasped, "I don't wanna hurt you Mina! Please! Don't you remember us? All the fun we had?"

Mina flapped her wings, sending sharp feathers at Serena, "I remember the lies you told me! I remember how much you hated me!"

Serena saw Ash and Sebastian had taken to the roof tops to fight their fight. A well aimed kick missing Ash by millimetres, a sharp feather gliding past Sebastian's arms.

"Pay attention!" Mina screamed, "Even if I am worth nothing."

"Mina, please!" Serena grabbed her wrists, "Don't you remember all the fun we had?"

"All the fun you had, at my expense." Mina spat in her face.

Serena's eyes widened in sorrow, "Mina please... remember when we all got ice cream that time? And, you dropped it on Lita's foot?" She laughed a little.

"Yes." Mina ripped her hands free from Serena's grasp, "And I remember how Lita punished me for it. How she kicked, and kicked, and kicked me!"

"That never happened..." Serena whispered.

"And how when Raye's boyfriend dumped her, I went to comfort her... and all she did was tell me how worthless I am!" Mina threw a punch that Serena narrowly missed.

"Mina! These things never happened!" Serena begged, "Raye was thrilled to have your support!"

"Well, I don't need any of you anymore." Mina swirled away, her white outfit shining majestically, her wings soft and feathery, "I'm clean, wanted and necessary working with the angels. And if you truly loved me as friends should, you would let me join them."

Serena's eyes turned watery, "Mina..." She whispered, "I couldn't bear to let you go to them... never have you with us again."

Mina narrowed her eyes, about to speak.

"Mina!" Ash called. "NOW!"

Mina shot up in to the air, her whole outfit shining, as she proceeded into the light.


	11. Her Butler, Wrapped in Death

Ash and Sebastian leapt up on to the rooftops, spinning nimbly from side to side.

"So what made you take a human girl anyway?" Sebastian skidded back, but spoke as if having a normal conversation, not a huge fight.

Ash laughed, "You know as well as I do those girls are not human!"

"True..."

"And anyway." Ash smiled as he casually aimed a punch at Sebastian, "What possessed you to travel around with one?"

Sebastian sighed, "Nothing possessed me. I found her and was intrigued by her power."

Ash scoffed, "Her power is nothing compared to that of the other one. The Venus."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows as he casually ducked Ash's punch, "Why do you say that?"

Ash grinned, "Look how engaged the two are in combat."

Sebastian afforded a swift glance downwards whilst springing up towards the angel, they were so focussed, he could feel quite proud of Serena with a little effort... "You're indeed right." Sebastian dipped his hand inside his pocket; they were directly above the girls.

Ash smiled, "And here's why she's so powerful. Mina." Ash called, "NOW!"

Mina shot up in to the air, her whole outfit shining, as she proceeded into the light.

Sebastian drew the knives clasped between his fingers out from his jacket, thrusting them with his full force towards Ash.

The bright light that was Mina spread her wings, eclipsing the rising sun, and appeared in front of Ash as Sebastian drove the knives through her stomach.

"MINA, NO!" Serena fell to her knees at the sight of her friend, hanging on the end of Sebastian's fist.

The Sailor Scouts and their companions stared. Shocked.

Sebastian stared, a few drops of blood spattered across his face, "I... I didn't think you would ever sink so low."

Ash laughed, "You're a demon! You should know what low is."

Mina coughed violently, staining the white of Sebastian's shirt with pure red as they fell from the height.

Sebastian landed, gently laying her on the ground.

"Mina!" Ash called from above, "You are indeed so pure. You are the angel that all others will envy."

Mina blinked lightly, "But... it's over."

"It's meant to be," Ash whispered, "Now no one shall envy your wings."

"My... wings..." Mina was drifting in and out of consciousness, the world swimming around her, Serena gathering her head in to her lap.

"You absolute MONSTER!" Lita leapt down from her watch place, "You..."

Ash shot a glare at her, cutting her words off, "Silence, you impure being. Leave Mina to her rest. She is a true angel."

"TRUE ANGEL?!" Lita screamed, making Ami and Raye stop as they ran to Mina's side. "Undertaker! Get here now!"

"I've already got a bit of a plan!" The Undertaker rushed to her side.

"JUPITER THUNDER!" Lita cried as the Undertaker raised his scythe to point directly at Ash, "CRASH!"

The lightning bolt seared through the object and propelled itself at the fast retreating angel. Whether it hit him or not, they couldn't tell. He was at too far a distance to tell.

Lita collapsed, weak with exhaustion and despair, on to the Undertaker. He hugged her tight, "There there, Lita. Let's see your friend? Eh?" He smiled the familiar smile.

Lita nodded slowly and dragged herself to where Mina lay on the ground, her wings spread, and her hair matted behind her.

"Mina?" Ami put her hand to her face, leaning over her, "Mina do you remember?"

Mina coughed, short of air, "Get away from me."

Serena took her hand, "Mina please, that man was evil! Why did you risk your life for him? Why did you... let him take your life."

Mina used her strength to spit at Serena, "Your friend. Your demon scum took my life. I am an... ARG!" She twisted in agony.

"Calm down." Raye stroked her forehead, "I get it, we're all horrible. Remember? All the times we were nasty to you? Like when you ran out of money and Serena paid for you to get the bus home?"

Mina's breathing slowed, "Yes..."

"And when you rang me up in tears," she continued, "And I came all the way over to your house only to find out it was just that your favourite character had died in that series you watch."

Mina blinked, and laughed a little, "Yes."

"And when Ami practically did all your art written work for you because you hadn't done it the night before it was due in?"

Ami laughed lightly, biting her lip hard, trying not to cry.

"Yes."

"Please." Raye squeezed her eyes tight shut, "Please. Aren't we horrible?"

There was a short pause, Mina's breathing uneven and unpredictable, "No. You're the best friends I could ever have wished for."

Serena didn't try to stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks and on to the white of Mina's outfit. The white that was slowly turning back to orange.

"I'm so sorry guys..." She coughed, "I... was... brainwashed." She coughed, "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive..."

Mina's hand went limp.

The girls looked to one another. Ami put two fingers to Mina's neck, searching for a pulse. She drew back.

Lita put her hand to her head, wobbling, "Well?"

Ami shook her head and turned away, burying her face in to Will's legs. "We've lost her."

"Mina..." Serena lowered her head.

Sebastian rested his hand on Serena's shoulder, "Truly, I'm sorry for what I did."

Serena wanted desperately to blame someone, to blame Sebastian, but she couldn't... she just couldn't, "It's not your fault." She said through the tears, "But why would an angel do this?" She looked as Mina's wings melted in to a pile of feathers.

"He was a fallen angel. No real angel. Your friend was quite mistaken." Sebastian sighed, "we should never have agreed to fight."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Lita turned away, burying her head in her hands.

There was a long, hard silence.

"No one has collected her soul." Will murmured.

"Will!" Grell looked up from where he sat with Raye, "This is not the time!"

"No... no it's not that..." He looked down at Ami, "We have to judge whether she deserves to die or not."

Ami looked up at him, "Will?"

"There are three Reapers here," He continued, "I vote that this woman does not deserve to die." He helped Ami to her feet.

"I second that. For my little girl." The undertaker gave Lita a squeeze, "I hate the sound of crying. Especially when it's someone you care about."

"Definitely Will! Why didn't we think of this before!" Grell clapped his hands together.

"We'll still need to bring her back, and that could take months..." Will pondered.

"Oh no." Sebastian stood, "I think my young friend here has the perfect thing."

Serena looked up through her bleary eyes, "Wha... what?"


End file.
